I Love His Voice
by Yuu Nisshoku
Summary: Hitam. Hanya warna hitam yang dapat Rin lihat. Kadang rasa sepi pun mengiringinya. Sampai suatu hari, suara itu terdengar olehnya. Suara yang menemaninya dalam kegelapan yang sepi. Suara yang sangat ia sukai. Walau ia tak dapat melihatnya, ia tetap menyukainya. Akankah Rin dapat melihat wujud dari pemilik suara yang sangat ia sukai? dan melihat warna-warni dunia bersamanya?


Yuu: Uwwooaaahhh! (headbang)

Hijiri: Eh? Yuu-chan kenapa?

Yuu: Fanfic kedua! Hii-chan! Ini fanfic kedua Yuu!

Hijiri: Iya, iya, semoga selalu bisa nulis fic ya... (senyum) baru kedua juga nggak usah terlalu heboh bisa? (senyum)

Yuu: Ukh... (pucat) tapi untuk fic kali ini Yuu bingung nentuin genre-nya, jadi maaf kalau genrenya meleset..

Hijiri: Hiji nggak benci sama sifat Yuu-chan yang begitu lho... fufufu.. (senyum)

Yuu: 'Yang begitu' tuh maksudnya apa? kebodohan Yuu gitu? Jadi mau bilang kalau Yuu itu 'bodoh'? (nahan emosi, berat mengakui) Sudahlah (sweatdrop) cerita, dimulai!

Hijiri: Alur terlalu cepat, penggunaan kata berantakan, genre kurang pas dari yang dicantumkan. Disclaimer: Crypton Media Future – Yamaha

* * *

**I Love His Voice**

Sejak musibah itu, duniaku berubah menjadi gelap.

Hanya warna hitam yang dapat ku lihat.

Aku muak melihat warna yang hitam kelam seperti ini. Warna hitam ini mengurungku.

Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa lepas dari warna hitam ini, dan melihat warna yang lebih indah.

"Mama, apa Rin bisa melihat warna selain warna hitam suatu saat nanti?" tanyaku pada Mama.

"Tentu saja sayang, Rin pasti bisa melihat warna yang jauh lebih indah dari warna hitam yang Rin lihat sekarang ini" jawab Mama dengan suara serak.

"Kalau cahaya? Rin sudah lama tidak melihat cahaya" ucapku lagi sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Papa.

"Iya, nanti Rin pasti bisa melihat cahaya… " jawab Mama lagi.

_Hiks…_

Ya, aku dengar isak tangis itu. Itu suara Lenka. Mamaku. Mamaku menangis… aku tidak ingin Mama menangis lagi. Walaupun Mama berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya itu dariku, tapi aku tetap bisa mendengarnya. Karena sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut penglihatanku itu, pendengaranku menjadi lebih tajam. Tuhan, kapan aku bisa melihat dunia bersama Mama lagi?

Kata Mama, sebentar lagi. Tapi, sebentar itu rasanya lama. Apa karena aku tidak bisa melihat jam? Jadi waktu terasa lama? Kalau waktu terasa lama, sebaiknya kita tidak memikirkannya kan? maka waktu akan cepat berlalu. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan selama aku menunggu waktu berjalan?

Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat dunia.

Aku akan menunggu waktuku untuk melihatnya.

Tuan Waktu… kumohon, cepatlah berjalan.

Larilah!

Tapi Tuan Waktu tetap tidak mau berlari.

"Mama, Mama dimana?" tanyaku sembari meraba-raba setiap sudut yang dapat kujangkau.

…

Tak ada jawaban dari Mama. Mama pasti sedang bekerja.

Ya… Mama bekerja demi pengobatanku. Agar aku dapat melihat kembali. Mama bekerja keras untuk itu, sejak Papa meninggal. Aku tahu Mama sangat lelah, tapi Mama selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ceria, mengelus kepalaku, sambil berkata 'Mama baik-baik saja, sayang… Jangan khawatir'

Walaupun Mama menjawab pertanyaanku seperti itu, aku tahu Mama sangat lelah. Kadang aku ingin menangis jika Mama memaksakan dirinya, sedangkan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, jika aku menangis, bukankah itu akan membuat Mama bersedih? Aku tidak ingin membebani Mama.

Sendiri.

Aku sendiri tanpa Mama.

Kembali lagi kedalam warna hitam kelam yang luas.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku…

Sendiri.

"Rin!"

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?

"Rin! Ayo kita main!"

Suara siapa ini? Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Kita main apa ya? aku bingung"

Anak laki-laki. Ini suara anak laki-laki. Tapi, kenapa bisa berada disini? Bagaimana dia masuk ke rumah?

"Kalau Rin mau main apa?"

Tunggu, ini benar-benar suara anak laki-laki! Suara yang nyata. Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah bergaul dengan anak-anak lain. Tahu namanya saja tidak. Jika aku keluar rumah, mereka pasti akan mencelaku karena aku tidak bisa melihat. Tapi anak ini…

"Riinn!"

"He-eh?" Aku terkejut.

"Kenapa malah diam saja? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tahu!" protes anak itu karena aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Ka-Kamu siapa?" Tanyaku terbata-bata "Ke-Kenapa ada disini? B-Bagaimana kamu masuk?"

"Aku memang selalu disini kok! Ibumu juga tahu! Bahkan Ayahmu, Rinto yang sudah meninggal"

"Ba-Bagaimana kamu tahu soal Ayahku? La-Lalu… namamu siapa? Aku baru dengar suaramu" ujarku kebingungan.

"Puh… hu hu…"

'Ke- Apa yang ditertawakan anak itu?' Aku tak habis pikir.

"Nanti, kamu akan mengetahuinya Rin. Selagi Tuan Waktu berjalan, kita main ya!" ajak anak laki-laki itu. Bahkan dia tahu soal 'Tuan Waktu'? aku yakin, aku tak pernah berbicara pada siapa pun soal Tuan Waktu. Bahkan Mama. Orang terdekat, dan satu-satunya yang aku miliki.

"Mustahil kamu mengetahui itu… siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku benar-benar penasaran pada anak ini.

"Panggil saja aku Len!" ucap anak itu semangat.

"L-Len?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya! Len! Rin, aku mau main sesuatu!" ucap Len. Begitulah ia menyuruhku memanggilnya.

"Ma-Main? Main apa?"

"Apa saja! Yang penting Rin juga suka! Karena permainan yang menyenangkan bagiku, jika Rin menyukai permainan itu!" ucap Len bersemangat. Anak ini… kenapa ya? mau-maunya main denganku yang tidak bisa melihat ini.

"Rin, aku akan menemanimu dalam kegelapan ini. Jangan khawatir… Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu! Sampai kamu berhasil melihat cahaya dan warna yang lebih indah dari warna hitam"

Hangat.

Kenapa aku merasa hangat seperti ini? Apa karena Len berkata begitu? Aneh sekali… Tapi, sangat menyenangkan.

"Riiinn… kamu dimana? Mama pulang. Mama bawakan roti kesukaan Rin, lho" terdengar suara Mama dari ruang tamu. Mama baru saja pulang kerja.

"Len, Mamaku sudah pulang! Kamu dengar? Mamaku membawa roti kesukaanku lho… Ayo kita makan sama-sama! Pasti kamu suka!" ajakku pada Len sembari meraba-raba kedepan, berusaha meraih tangan atau salah satu bagian tubuh Len, tapi tak kunjung kudapatkan. Hanya ada boneka Ayah dihadapanku.

"Rin saja… aku tidak lapar, nanti kita lanjutkan mainnya ya. Aku tunggu disini" ujar Len.

"Eh? Begitu? kalau begitu, aku mau melihat Mama dulu" ucapku pada Len. Aku bisa mendengar Len tertawa kecil.

"Rin, kamu sedang apa? dari tadi Mama memanggilmu"

"Hehe… Rin habis main!" jawabku gembira. Karena akhirnya aku tidak sendirian.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Mama penasaran. Aku dapat mendengar Mama meletakkan sesuatu diatas meja, pasti itu rotinya. Tentu saja Mama penasaran begitu, selama ini aku tidak pernah bermain bersama siapa pun.

"Lihat saja dikamar Rin. Mama pasti tahu!" jawabku bersemangat sambil mencoba mengambil roti yang ada di meja makan. Ya. ini semua karena Len.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Mama. Dia menuju kamarku. Tempat Len berada. Lalu, aku mendengar langkah kakinya lagi. Kali ini Mama kembali kesini.

"Oh… Iya Sayang" kata Mama. Aku hanya tersenyum sembari memakan roti Mama yang berhasil ku raih. Roti ini memang selalu enak. Entah kenapa sekarang rasanya lebih enak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Mama, aku sudah selesai dengan rotiku. Aku mau kekamar dulu" ucapku, lalu pergi ke kamar sambil meraba-raba setiap sudut. Kamarku tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku dapat dengan mudah pergi kesana. Aku tidak sabar bermain dengan Len.

Akhirnya aku sampai dikamarku. Aku mulai meraba-raba kedepan.

"Len? Kamu masih disini?" tanyaku masih meraba-raba kedepan "Len?"

"Rin! Aku disini! Aku ditempat tidur"

Itu dia. Suara Len yang bersemangat. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kalau aku bisa melihat, pasti wajahku sudah merona.

"Len, ternyata kamu masih disini! Aku senang!"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan selalu menemani Rin, selama Rin melihat warna hitam dan menunggu Tuan Waktu berjalan" ucap Len sambil sedikit tertawa.

Sekarang wajahku pasti sudah sangat merona.

"A-Ah! Ayo kita main Len!" aku berusaha mengganti topik, karena kalau Len berkata begitu lagi, itu membuatku terlalu bahagia, dan membuat wajahku makin merona.

"Iya! Rin yang lagi malu-malu lucu deh!" jawab Len sambil tertawa kecil. Sontak perkataan Len membuatku makin… susah diungkapkan.

"Le-Len! Berhenti menggodaku!" bentakku sambil menyembunyikan persaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Iya, iya… maafkan aku. Kita main tebak suara hewan ya!" ajaknya sambil mulai menirukan beberapa suara hewan. Walaupun tidak mirip dengan suara apapun, tapi aku bisa menebaknya dengan benar. Suara Len yang tidak bisa menirukan suara hewan membuatku tertawa, tersenyum, dan aku hampir saja lupa bagaimana rasanya sendirian ditengah kegelapan.

Puas bermain, aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang yang empuk. Aku terlalu lelah tertawa karena Len. Suaraku jadi serak tapi sangat menyenangkan. Baru pertama kali aku seperti ini sejak duniaku mulai berwarna hitam.

"Haahh… Len, tanggung jawab! Suaraku jadi serak nih… gara-gara kamu terlalu lucu! Perutku juga jadi sakit karena tertawa" ucapku pada Len yang juga sudah lelah tertawa. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya. Lalu aku pun ikut tertawa lagi karenanya.

"Len, kau tahu? Dunia yang gelap di mataku ini… kurasa tidak terlalu buruk"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada Len sekarang"

"Begitu?"

"Iya. Aku sangat menikmati waktuku bersamamu. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan soal Tuan Waktu yang berjalan lamban. Walau aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu, itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia ditengah-tengah kegelapan" ucapku pada Len. Tanpa terasa, ujung-ujung bibirku terangkat saat mengatakan hal itu. Aku… tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Aku senang kamu berkata begitu Rin" jawab Len dengan lembut. Seandainya aku bisa melihat, apa wajah Len merona ya? kalau iya… rasanya senang sekali.

"Len, kamu menemaniku saat aku melihat warna hitam ini. Jika aku sudah bisa melihat warna lain, temani aku juga ya?" pintaku pada Len.

…

Tak ada jawaban dari Len.

"Len, kamu masih disini? Kamu dimana?" tanyaku sambil berusaha meraba-raba sekitarku. Tentunya posisiku sedang tidur, jadi aku hanya bisa menjangkau area ranjangku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipiku. Hangat. Tangan siapa ini? Apa ini tangan Len? Apa tangan Len begitu hangat dan nyaman seperti ini?

"Len…"

Sekarang tangan itu menyibak poniku. Membawanya kesamping dengan perlahan. Membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku sangat suka belaian tangan Len. Itu membuatku mulai tertidur. Terbuai dalam mimpi. Anehnya, aku tidak tahu aku sudah memasuki alam mimpi atau belum. Len mencium keningku. Hangat. Kuharap ini bukanlah mimpi, tapi aku benar-benar tertidur sekarang.

"Rin…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kriiiinngg..._

Alarmku berbunyi. Sekarang sudah pagi. Jadi kemarin aku benar-benar tertidur? Mama bagaimana ya? lalu Len…

Pasti Len sudah pulang kemarin… aku tidak dapat berbicara lebih lama dengannya kemarin. Tunggu. Kemarin…

_Blusshh…_

Ah! Iya! Kemarin Len mencium keningku! Uwaahh… pasti wajahku memerah sekarang! Tunggu. Tapi waktu itu aku mulai tertidur kan? apa itu mimpi? Kalau mimipi, menyebalkan sekali. Aku lebih suka itu menjadi kenyataan.

_Tok, tok,_ _tok, _"Sayang, kamu sudah bangun? Kalau sudah, ayo sarapan. Mama tunggu di meja makan"

"I-Iya Ma… Rin kesana sekarang" soal Len nanti saja aku pikirkan lagi.

Harum. Mama pasti sudah selesai memasak sesuatu. Aku terus berjalan ke meja makan sembari meraba-raba setiap sudut.

"Rin, ayo makan. Kemarin kamu tertidur dan melewatkan makan malam. Sekarang makanlah"

"Uhm!"

_Tluk,_ Mama mengambilkanku masakannya. Aku bisa mendengar suara denting sendok yang Mama pakai. Aku mulai memakannya, dan rasanya sangat enak. Masakan Mama memang benar-benar enak. Kami pun mulai makan bersama.

"Sayang, ada yang harus Mama beritahu padamu" ucap Mama ditengah-tengah sarapan berlangsung.

"Ada apa Ma?" ucapku, lalu berhenti mengunyah makananku.

"Kemarin Mama sudah menemukan orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya. Besok kita akan kerumah sakit. Mungkin ini mendadak, karena besok kamu akan dioperasi, tapi tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja.." ucap Mama, lalu Mama menitikkan air mata. Terdengar olehku Mama mulai terisak "A-Akhirnya, kamu bisa melihat dunia yang berwarna lagi sayang" tangisan Mama pecah lalu Mama memelukku dengan erat.

"Mama… Terima kasih Ma… Ri-Rin… hiks" aku pun ikut terisak. Aku sangat senang. Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat cahaya lagi! Melihat dunia! Melihat warna selain warna hitam!

"Sayang… Mama bahagia sekali, akhirnya setelah sekian lama… Kamu beruntung sayang! Kamu tidak akan menderita lagi. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah memberi kesempatan untuk anakku satu-satunya. Rinto, apa kau dengar? Anakmu akan bisa melihat lagi!"

Kini Mama memelukku erat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Aku tahu betapa bahagianya Mama. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku mempunyai Mama sebaik ini. Ayah, apa kau melihat kami? Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih banyak Tuhan. Tuan Waktu, kamu berhasil!

"Emm… Sayang, Mama harus berangkat sekarang. Kali ini Mama harus kerja pagi. Habiskan sarapanmu ya… Mama akan pulang secepat yang Mama bisa" ujar Mama sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Lalu mengusap kepalaku sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Iya Ma, hati-hati. Rin akan menunggu Mama pulang" sahutku sembari melambaikan tangan.

_Blam._

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Sendirian…" gumamku. Sejujurnya aku benci sendirian didalam kegelapan. Tidak ada suara yang bisa kudengar ditengah rumah yang sepi begini. Seandainya ada Len… aku ingin memberitahunya berita ini. Karena dia, warna hitam menjadi lebih baik.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Klek, _aku berhasil membuka pintu, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar sambil meraba-raba kedepan. Aku dapat meraih ranjangku. Aku pun duduk disana. Termenung. Aku ingat kemarin aku tertawa bersama-sama dengan Len. Ya, disini. Waktu itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang… tidak.

"Len…"

"Ya?"

_DEG!_

"Len!? Kaukah itu?" tanyaku yang spontan terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang menjawabku. Tidak salah lagi! Itu pasti suara Len! Aku kenal suara itu.

"Iya, Rin… Ini aku. Len. Duduklah kembali" ujar Len mencoba menenangkanku. Aku pun menurutinya.

"Len… kukira kau tidak akan datang lagi.." ucapku dengan suara yang amat kecil. Mungkin Len tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Rin, sudah kubilang, aku selalu ada disini. Jangan khawatir" ucap Len sambil tertawa kecil. Dia… bisa mendengar suaraku yang begitu kecil tadi. Suka. Bagaimanapun aku suka orang ini. Walau tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya yang terasa hangat… Aku menyukainya.

"Len, kamu tahu tidak?" tanyaku.

"Hm? Apa?" sahut Len.

"Besok aku sudah bisa melihat warna lain selain warna hitam. Besok rencananya aku akan dioperasi. Mendadak ya? tapi, itu adalah kesempatanku. Aku harus percaya kalau aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Tentu saja. Kamu pasti bisa melewatinya Rin… selamat ya, akhirnya impianmu terwujud. Aku ikut senang Rin"

"Terima kasih Len. Aku senang. Aku tidak sabar melihat dunia dengan Mama dan kamu. Hm… wajah Len seperti apa ya? aku tidak sabar melihatnya"

"Kalau wujudku tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan?" terdengar suara tawa samar-samar dari Len.

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan membencimu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Suaramu seperti cahaya. Jika ada kamu, warna hitam tidak terlalu buruk bagiku. Terima kasih" ucapku pada Len yang bisa kurasakan kalau wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Hm… Mulai besok, kamu akan melihat dunia yang lebih indah dari duniamu saat ini, yang hanya ada warna hitam dimana-mana" ujar Len.

"Aku akan melihatnya denganmu Len"

"Iya. Tapi mungkin agak sulit jika bersamaku"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti Len"

"Aku…"

"Len?"

"Rin, nikmatilah dunia yang akan kamu lihat, walau tanpa mendengar suaraku, tapi aku akan selalu menemanimu. Percayalah padaku"

Tunggu. Apa yang Len bicarakan? Kenapa dia berbicara seolah-olah aku akan berpisah dengannya? Tidak akan mendengar suaranya lagi? Suara yang begitu aku sukai.

"Len. Coba nyanyikan sesuatu… aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi suaramu. Suara orang yang sangat kusukai…"

…

"Apapun untukmu Rin…"

Len, dia selalu sukses membuat wajahku merona dan tersenyum. Suara Len begitu indah. Lagu ini, lagu yang menyedihkan… Tapi Len menyanyikannya dengan gembira. Berbeda sekali dengan lagunya yang menyedihkan baik makna maupun alunan nadanya. Pertama kalinya ia menyanyi. Suara ini tak akan pernah kulupakan. Tapi, kenapa Len berkata begitu? Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kami akan berpisah? Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui tentangnya. Namun, mendengar suaranya sudah membuatku bahagia. Aku mulai memikirkan kata-kata Len selama ini. Len pernah bilang 'Aku akan menemanimu dalam kegelapan ini' apa itu artinya… saat aku membuka mata dan benar-benar melihat cahaya, Len akan menghilang? Tapi kenapa? Lalu perkataan Len soal 'wujudnya tidak seperti bayanganku' apa maksudnya? Kalau Len bilang aku tak akan mendengar suaranya lagi besok, aku lebih memilih kegelapan.

"Bagaimana Rin?" tanya Len yang telah selesai bernyanyi.

_Tes…_

"R-Rin… kenapa menangis?" tanya Len bingung.

"Suaramu terlalu indah Len" ucapku sembari menghapus air mataku yang menetes.

"Bohong" ucap Len sambil membantuku menghapus air mataku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong Len. Suaramu terlalu indah, untuk menghilang dari duniaku. A-Aku takut kehilangan kamu. Mendengar suaramu saja sudah cukup untukku… asal kamu bersamaku, aku tidak keberatan terus melihat kegelapan"

…

Len pasti kaget mendengar ini. Pasti aku telah membuatnya bingung. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya.

"Rin, aku akan terus bersamamu. Walau kau tak bisa mendengar suaraku, aku tetap bersamamu. Dari awal aku sudah bilang kan? Melihat cahaya, warna yang indah, melihat dunia lagi bersama ibumu adalah impianmu selama ini kan? Aku senang kamu bisa mewujudkannya. Kalau kau sampai kehilangan mimpimu itu karena aku, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Rin, kamu akan menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah berpikir begitu. Pikirkan ibumu juga… Aku akan selalu bersamamu Rin"

"Ka-Kau bohong Le-"

"Walau tak bisa berkomunikasi lagi, setidaknya aku masih ada disampingmu. Begitu membuka mata, kau akan tahu wujudku… Terima kasih Rin, aku senang bermain denganmu. Jika kamu sudah tahu wujudku, ajaklah aku bermain lagi ya!"

Aku merasa Len menggenggam tanganku erat. Sekarang, tangannya terasa dingin, tapi… tetap membuatku nyaman.

"Len?"

…

"Len?"

Sekarang tangan yang menggenggam tanganku erat, sudah hilang. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, rasa dingin itu menghilang dari tanganku. Ya. Tangan Len sudah tak menggenggam tanganku lagi. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir deras menyusuri pipiku. Sekarang aku benar-benar kehilangan Len. Suaranya yang kusukai, tawanya, nyanyiannya… semuanya… Hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saya akan membuka perban dimatanya"

Itu… suara dokter yang tadi.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba buka matamu perlahan, Nak"

Ya… itu suara dokter yang menjalankan operasi mata padaku. Aku menuruti perkataannya dan mencoba membuka mataku.

"Sayang, berjuanglah"

Mama… Mama ada disini! Ya, Ma… aku akan berusaha.

"Bagaimana Nak? Apa yang kau lihat"

Aku melihat perempuan dengan warna rambut yang sama sepertiku. Rambutnya panjang, masih samar-samar terlihat.

"Rin? Apa kamu bisa melihat?"

"Mama…"

"Ya?"

"Mama, kaukah itu?"

"Rin..."

"Mamaaa!"

Jelas! Terlihat sangat jelas! Dia Mamaku! Lenka! Aku bisa melihat! Aku langsung memeluk Mama yang ada didepanku dengan erat.

"Riinn"

"Mama! Rin bisa melihat Ma! Rin bisa melihat!"

"Syukurlah sayang! Mama ikut bahagia!" Mama terisak lagi. Demikian pula aku.

"Selamat ya Rin" ucap Suster yang membantuku. Dokter pun tersenyum, ikut senang melihatku.

Len, akhirnya aku bisa melihat! sekarang, aku bisa melihatmu Len!

"Ma, aku ingin bertemu temanku!"

"Siapa, sayang?"

"Len! Namanya Len!"

"Oh, Len… baiklah, kita pulang sekarang ya"

"Ya!"

Mama mengemasi barang-barangku dikamar rumah sakit. Setelah itu Mama mengucapkan sesuatu pada Dokter, mengurus sedikit administrasi, dan membawaku pulang. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat Len.

"Baiklah, Len ada dikamarmu Sayang, kemarilah" ajak Mama yang berada dikamarku. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat suasana rumah. Sekarang aku menuju kamarku. Dadaku berdebar kencang, mengingat aku akan melihat sosok Len. Len, tunggu aku.

"Nah, Rin, itu Len"

…

"Len?"

…

"Ma, dia… Len?"

"Ya, boneka itulah yang selama ini kamu panggil Len. Mama sering mendengarmu tertawa dikamar dan menyebut nama itu… saat Mama melihatmu sebentar, ternyata kamu sedang berbicara sendiri dengan boneka pemberian Ayah itu…" "Mama akan mengambil barangmu dulu diluar, istirahatlah Sayang"

_Blam._

…

Boneka… Ayah?

Jadi selama ini suara yang kudengar adalah suara boneka ini? Tapi, suara itu nyata.

"Jadi, Len… kamu bilang mungkin akan sulit melihat dunia jika bersamamu itu… karena wujudmu seperti ini? Jadi kau hanyalah boneka?" tanyaku pada… boneka Len. Boneka pemberian Ayah sebelum Ayah meninggal.

…

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang sebelumnya Len?"

…

Aku meraih boneka Ayah, tepatnya Len. Memeluknya, dan membawanya didepan jendela. Ku buka jendela sehingga pemandangan diluar dan angin sore bisa masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nah, kalau begini, aku bisa dengan mudah melihat dunia bersamamu Len… walau aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu lagi, tapi, kamu bilang akan terus bersamaku kan? Sepertinya aku tak perlu khawatir lagi"

Lagi-lagi aku menitikkan air mata tanpa sadar. Aku segera menyeka air mataku dengan lenganku. Lalu menatap keluar jendela… melihat langit sore yang indah, berwarna jingga yang sudah lama tidak kulihat.

"Len, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kamu mengenal Ayahku…"

…

"Aku pernah menonton cerita tentang roh yang merasuki barang-barang tertentu. Apakah salah satunya kamu Len? Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti. Apa kau bertemu roh Ayahku disana? Kalau kalian bertemu, pasti sangat menyenangkan.. Ayah juga, apa Ayah yang menyuruh Len menemaniku?"

…

"Kalau benar begitu, Len sangat membantuku. Aku menyukai suara itu. Suara milik Len. Sampai kapan pun aku akan menyukai suara itu… Terima kasih, Len"

Aku menatap boneka Len. Aku berharap Len mendengarnya. Tapi, tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

Aku mulai menutup jendela karena hari mulai malam. Setelah itu aku kembali meninggalkan kamar. Aku bermaksud mencari Mama dan begitu aku akan menutup pintu kamar…. Saat aku berbalik untuk menutup pintunya… Aku melihat boneka itu, Len… bibirnya… bergerak…

Tersenyum.

Mataku terbelalak. Sekali lagi, aku mengedipkan mataku. Aku pikir ada kontraksi atau semacamnya pada mataku seusai menjalani operasi, tapi saat aku melihat kembali pada Len, dia benar-benar tersenyum.

Rasanya aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan kejadian ini. Aku terpikir untuk menutup mata sekali lagi. Jika aku menutup mata, maka yang ada hanya warna hitam kelam. 'Kegelapan'

"Selamat tinggal, Rin. Berbahagialah... Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku"

_Tes..._

"Len bodoh! Sampai kapan pun aku percaya kamu tahu!" seruku, sambil kembali menyeka air mataku. Mendengar suara Len, aku jadi menitikkan air mata lagi... "Selamat tinggal Len.."

Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Walau sudah tidak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, aku tidak apa-apa.

Terima kasih banyak... Len.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat warna-warni dunia

Tapi, karenamu dunia yang berwarna hitam, jadi lebih indah

Terima kasih sudah memberiku secercah cahaya disana...

Bukan.

Bukan cahaya yang sesungguhnya...

Tapi...

Suaramu yang bagai cahaya itu..

**-I Love His Voice/Tamat-**

* * *

Yuu: Selesai! akhirnya jadi begini... aneh nggak ya? aneh nggak sih? (keringat dingin)

Hijiri: Tergantung yang baca dong, Yuu-chan... Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfic ini, jika berkenan, tolong di review, kritik dan saran diteri-

Rin: OOEEM JIII! Aku butaa!?

Len: O MAI GOD! Aku jadi roh bonekaa!?

Hijiri: (dark background) Tolong ya, kalian bisa diam sebentar? Apa kalian pernah diajari sopan santun untuk mendengarkan orang yang bicara terlebih dahulu? Menghargai yang sedang berbicara tanpa harus menyela perkataannya? Kalu belum, mau 'aku ajarkan'? (senyum, angin dingin plus aura gelap berhembus)

Rin+Len: ng... nggak (gemetar sambil pelukan)

Yuu: Maaf... Lupakan mereka... Hii-chan wajah plus senyumnya manis tapi dalemnya gelap... Terakhir, makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca! (terharu) Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi! (bungkukin badan)

**-RnR-**


End file.
